


Poem Collections

by AuroraDefae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of poems and songfics. Each chapter is a different one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke

He is fire and dust and ashes,  
He is aloof- he is the ghost, the smoke,  
That haunts this city, never touching-  
Just haunting, drifting,  
He is the smoke,  
He is life and death and blackness

He is is the fire, burning, destroying, warming.  
He is the dust, aloof, observing, never touching.  
He is the smoke, the drifting, drifting, smoke, blackness, death.  
He is the ghost, never staying, only drifting.

He is Sherlock Holmes.  
He was Sherlock Holmes,  
And all he is...is smoke.


	2. Blinding, dying chance

As I stood there,  
in the silence interrupted by only the cars in the street below,  
my city- our city- moved. As it never stopped.  
The light was bright-  
that I remember.   
Everything was crystalline in an ugly way.  
Everything crying without knowing.  
I, myself, crying without my knowing.  
And as heavy realization did dawn and sink its leaden weight on me,  
I saw my blinding, dying chance to right an uncommitted wrong.   
How normal of any action is was.  
How mundane, ordinary.  
That call.  
Just like every one,  
yet not quite.   
It was a last attempt to right an uncommitted wrong-  
It was a blinding dying chance.  
And while it did not lift  
Realization's heavy grip,  
I fell weightless in that light-  
unnaturally bright, if I recall-  
I fell, hoping my attempt to right an uncommitted wrong, with a inadequate dying chance,  
would work.  
Oh, my friend,  
stay strong.   
Know it was a chance, not a finality.


	3. Go Back (Reichenbach/Empty Hearse song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of James Arthur's "Impossible"

Oh, I’m back from the grave,  
back from the darkness,  
but for you (oh) I would return  
for your life/I would go  
back to the darkness  
for you (oh)  
\------------------------chorus-----------------------------------  
Tell me, did you miss me  
or was the darkness/in vain  
If it was, just understand,  
I would go back (for you)  
Just tell me were these three years/ in vain  
was the dark/ness in vain  
‘Cause you've got to understand,  
I would (oh) go back for you  
\-------------------------Chorus two)--------------------------------  
If your life was on the line,  
I would go back (3x)  
To the grave  
for you,  
I would go back  
If you were in danger  
as it was,  
I would go to the grave  
for you, so  
(repeat chorus one)


	4. Goodbye my friend- songfic

s John sat there in the too silent flat, he tried to keep his mind focused. Focused being completely empty of Sh..  
But as he sat there, he heard a radio Mrs. Hudson had turned on, and could feel the flashbacks the lyrics caused as they stood out in his mind as if burned there.

“Oh we never know where life will take us//We know it's just a ride on the wheel//And we never know when death will shake us//And we wonder how it will feel...”

John felt the all too familiar ache in his chest. The space between his lungs felt empty except for a dull beat like a drum. Silence had filled his life since HE had left. No violin. No gunshots. Just silence he had once wished for, but now hated.   
He just wanted Sherlock back. He wanted an end to the silence that he sought.   
Yet the finality that hung in the dust swirling around him pushed forward the fact that he would have to say goodbye soon. 

“So goodbye my friend//I know I'll never see you again//But the time together through all the years//Will take away these tears//It's O.K. now//Goodbye my friend”

“It’s okay now.” What a joke. London had dissolved without its consulting detective. People were able to pull of crimes that Sher...HE could have solved easily. Graffiti was also increasing in volume. All about HE and Moriarty.

‘Sherlock was not a fake’ and arguing with it on the next corner: ‘Sherlock is a fake genius.’  
‘There is no Moriarty’ and ‘Moriarty was not R.B.’

“I'd see a lot of things that made me crazy//And I guess I held on to you//You could've run away and left, well maybe//But it wasn't time and we both knew..”

We both knew life would interfere. That it would come to one of them standing in front of a tombstone, a polished white or a commanding black. A Doctor John Hamish Watson or a Sher...Sherlock Holmes.

So goodbye my friend//I know I'll never see you again//But the love you gave me through all the years//Will take away my tears//I'm O.K. now//Goodbye my friend...”

Or maybe they had been destined to crumble and fall. The sociopath with too much arrogance regarding his intellect, and the worthless veteran with injuries that made him awkward.

“A life so fragile, a love so pure//We can't hold on but we try//We watch how quickly it disappears//And we'll never know why......”

Moriarty had planned HIS death so well that one thing happened after another, and John found himself suddenly standing in the heart rending scene of watching his friend. 

“But I'm O.K. now//Goodbye my friend//You can go now//Goodbye my friend.........”


	5. Come Home- songfic

John gently tossed and caught the tiny box in his hand, rocking on his heels as he tried to imagine instead of remembering. The dying notes of "A Thousand Years" faded out above his head, and he felt the distinctive silence weigh heavily as he tried to tell himself to dream. 

That was shattered seconds later as "Come Home" came on. 

"Hello world//Hope you're listening//Forgive me if I’m young//For speaking out of turn//There’s someone I’ve been missing..."

He missed catching the box, and bent down to get it, feeling the ache of his leg. He decided to switch hands as his left started to shake. He took a steadying breath and tried (unsuccefully) to tune out the song.

".....I think that they could be//The better half of me//They’re in the wrong place trying to make it right//But I’m tired of justifying//So I say to you.."

Giving up not thinking of Sherlock as fruitless, John let his mind wander as the line slowly moved foward. What would he say to him? "I believe in you?" Sherlock would proabably not understand how much John meant that statement, and carry on with his boredom. John laughed slightly, remembering when he had shot the wall. Maybe an, "I missed you, idiot?"

".....Come home//Come home//Cause I’ve been waiting for you//For so long//For so long//Right now there's a war between the vanities//But all I see is you and me//The fight for you is all I’ve ever known//So come home//Oh...."

Three years. That date rolled around his head as he stared at his shoes, which needed polishing. There was a war between the graffitti artists and the police waging ever since that fateful day. "I believe in Sherlock" and "Moriarty was real" argued with their opposites.

".....I get lost in the beauty//Of everything I see//The world ain’t half as bad//As they paint it to be//if all the sons//All the daughters//Stopped to take it in//Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin//It might start now, yeah..."

London was far from beautiful. It was a battleground once you walked with Sherlock Holmes. Worse by the minute, as graffiti artists battled. He walked around as quick as his leg would let him, trying to avoid memories.

He must have had a tear in his eye, because the skinny, acned teenager working the cash register piped up, "Blimey, mister. Are you okay?" John nodded yes, muttering about the song and taking his bag. 

"Mr. Watson-"

John turned around, flushing a little as he noticed all the people looking at him. 

"In my opinion, even if it doesn't mean much, I think Sherlock, like, has to wait to come back. He was smart enough."

John just spun back around and walked out of the store, catching the last few lyrics.

"......The fight for you is all I’ve ever known//Ever known//So come home//Come home"


	6. Human-Ellie Golding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot.

**"Human behave yourself//you have burst at the seam//let it all fall out open your mouth//often I lie wide awake, think of things I//can make but I don't seem to have the//parts to build them..."**

 

  
 _Accursed radio..._  
  
Sherlock didn't have the energy to hunt down the radio; the song had stuck in his head as Molly hummed to it even though he tried to delete it.

  
Sherlock dragged his hands down his face, stretching his cheeks down before shaking his head to focus. Usually domestics with John didn't bother him, but this one had. 

  
  
**"Human I wonder why you're a better//make than I could ever build or create//you know not love or hate"**

  
  
John knew love and hate. He had just called Sherlock a machine, misunderstanding his intention behind the words.

  
  
**"I am so scared of what will kill me in the//end for i am not prepared, i hope I will//get the chance to be someone, to be//human"**

  
  
His phone rang, indicating a text message. Moriarty. He was scared, a primitive panic he could not cap, for how he was to die. Something, even if carefully planned, would go wrong.

  
  
**"look what we've done, look what//we've done//I would give my life, to be human//I would give my life, to be human//I would give my life, to be human"**

  
  
The phrase sunk into his head. _Why had he not seeen this chain of events sooner? Why had he let it go out of control and lead to this event?_

  
  
**I would give my life, to be.//Human I'm trying to come clean, I will be//a better me, I will not drink until I'm dead//I'll make the most of it. i don't know what//it's like to be alive, to say goodbye"**

  
  
He would learn what it was to say goodbye soon. Too soon. Why couldn't time impossibly slow down?  
  
 **"to cry a thousend tears because my ears//won't listen"**

  
  
_Why had he just not listened to John? Why had he been blind?_

  
  
**"Human I'm trying not to lose my faith in//you. I've sussed out all that I've seen//through, I've sailed an ocean"**

  
  
_How would this affect John? Would he be destroyed or move on completely?_

  
  
**"I am so scared of what I'll look like in the//end for i am not prepared, I hope I will//get the chance to be someone//to be human, look what we've done, look//what we've done"**

  
  
_Sherlock glanced at the aged printouts of John's entries into his blog that Molly left lying around. That's why you will carry on john. For what we did._

  
  
**"I used to hear it all so loud, the sound of//my heart breaking. The truth is waiting to//be found, I trust that I will take it//I would give my life to be."**   
  
_Time to fall. He closed his hand on the pull, nervously swallowing before standing shakily._   
  
_1...2...3...4...._


End file.
